Tokyo Juhi Juhi: Reboot
by FenrirTheOkamiXIII
Summary: Reboot of an old SYOC story; The time is now. The earth is showing more signs of pollution than usual. Slowly does it die because of the threat of new aliens approaches it. New heroes are needed. A new team of young men who must stop this threat before it is too late. Juhi Fox -Yuudai Hogaraka. You wished for adventure. Then so shall you have it. More details inside! R and R!
**_Tokyo Juhi Juhi: Reboot_**

 ** _For lack of a better title, this is the reboot for an old fic that I had not been able to complete for a very long time. In all honesty, I wish to complete this fic, even as a new one, because I was very passionate about the project in the past but I eventually found myself unable to write it anymore. But now, with the spare time I have now, I've been able to plan to finish this story, keeping it at least a minim of 25-30 chapters—not counting any side stories and character introducing chapters along the way. I want to keep it at a minimum so that writing this fic doesn't become so overwhelming, so only a number of OCs will be accepted. It's first come, first served, my friends ^^ Now, the character submission sheet with be on my profile page. As said in the description, this will be an all boys mew team. Male mews will only be on the team. Girl characters are allowed but I will only accept male mews (or juhis, as they are called) in this story. Alien OCs will be accepted as well. To help you get a better idea of them, I will say that their goal as a team together is to pollute the earth in order to fufill their plan. That's all I'm giving away X) I will let you know as soon as I can if your OC was accepted. And remember, this story will feature some boyslove elements so guyxguy pairings will be made, along with girlxgirl if so happens and girlxguy. Nobody is gonna be left out! XD Also, please understand that I'll try to update weekly. That is the plan and schedule I wish to work with. OK? OK! ^^ With that out of the way, let me roll out the disclaimer and let's get this chapter rolling!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to the original owner, Reiko Yoshida. I only write this fic for entertainment._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Adventure Awaits_**

Before the young women and her group of friends could even take one step into the host club, Yoshida flipped the closed sign in front of the door and politely shook his head.

"Sorry," He said as he pointed at the sign, then his watch. "We haven't actually opened up yet. I only opened the doors to let some fresh air in. You'll have to wait another week or so before we let any customers in." He said, the women before him giving a collective sigh as they walked away, traveling together like a pack of lionesses.

"Cougars," Yoshida looked away from watching the women leave to the blonde girl sitting at one of the high tables of the club, her ponytail entirely made out of ringlets. "If they weren't going to have their hosts then, they would have had _you_ instead, big brother." She said with a teasing smile.

"Very funny," Despite how sarcastic he sounded, he was smiling as he, too, took a seat across from his little sister and pushed his strawberry-blonde locks back, making sure that the gel he applied that morning was doing its job. "Is Joka almost done with them, though?" He asked as the smell of the burning candles he lit hit his nose. They were surely going to burn out in the next few hours, he assumed. "I mean, she did say that she would be done with them about a week ago, but—"

"Patience is a virtue, Joshua." Replied Kammui, her green eyes locking onto his own as she spoke his nickname. It was amazing how much she looked and sounded like their mother. She would be sure to brag to all her friends back in the states on how well she had managed to mold her daughter to be the perfect little lady, just like herself. "And Joka said that she'd probably have them ready in a week. She wasn't for certain. But…" She sighed and drummed her fingers on the surface of the bar they had bought for the club. It was brand new and stocked with everything from tea to hard liquor. "I can understand why you feel like this. Honestly, I'm getting impatient, too. I mean, we've both seen what's been going on for the past few weeks. Changes in the climate, birds flying way off their directed paths, even the entire ecosystem is slowly starting to deteriorate with some of the endangered species dropping at faster rates." Kammui looked less composed than she was before, now that she had said this all aloud. Shivering, she hopped off the chair and fixed out the creases of her blouse, looking up at Yoshida. "Let's go check on her now, and see what she's been able to finish."

Nodding in return, the older blonde took the smaller's hand in a way to ground her to reality, but she pulled it away with a shake of her head. Yes, Yoshida smiled as they walked to the back room together and took the trap door hidden their to the basement of the club, Kammui was exactly like their mother. Holding her head high and never revealing what really made her scared, like a regal queen.

As they made it to Joka's lab, the young man almost recoiled at the black mass of tar that was scratching at the glass jar it was kept was the first sign. This was what told that something was coming. Something other-worldly that was able to turn the local pond into sludge within seconds. It was fortunate that they found it then, or else it would have polluted the river. Tried as it did, the creature could not break from its containment. All it could do was gurgle a wail of anger and beat its squishy body against the glass. A growl from across the room made it calm down some. Yoshida laughed.

"Kuroki." He walked over to the cybernetic canine that was sitting on one of the cold metal tables, scratching behind his big project of Joka's and one that would be essential to the project. Kuroki had just been booted awhile ago and already was he showing signs of behaving like he should, according to his blueprints and his code. Kuroki's three tails thumped happily against the table as he panted. Thankfully, he was connected to a large and intimidating machine at the time, or else Yoshida would have been smushed by the three-hundred pound, mechanical, red and white Irish wolfhound. "You've been keeping a good eye on things here in the lab, huh?" Asked Yoshida. Kuroki gave a bark in return, his tails wagging harder and nearly tangling up the wires.

"Shh," The wolfhound whimpered and his ears flattened against his head as Joka scolded him from where she sat. "I need everyone to be quiet." She said as she typed away on the large computer with three screens. One screen was zooming in and out of the world, another had two different copies of a DNA strands, and another showed off the blueprints of what looked like a common bow tie. As Joka typed away on the screen, her sister and brother stood behind her chair with the patience and silence that she needed, save for the muted wailing that was coming from the ink blob in the glass case. After a few more minutes of silence, the screen with the DNA strands flashed brightly and Joka raised her hands in the air with a triumphant, "Finally!"

"Y-You found one?" Asked Yoshida with a large grin. "Y-You're serious?!"

"Why would I not be serious at a time like _this_?!" Exclaimed his little sister as she pulled back a little and showed them the screen. "Look, he's right here! He just moved into town this morning, right in Shibuya!"

"This is amazing." Kammui was looking at the screen as well, gazing at the matching strands, as well as the map. To think that the first of them would actually show up so close to them. "We have to get to him right away and give him his encroacher."

"I'll go." Replied Yoshida almost immediately, looking as excited as the day they were given this assignment. "You two stay here and mind the club while I give him his encroacher."

"Alright," Standing from her chair, Joka walked over to another table and opened the case she had locked there. For a moment, she stared down at the assortment of bow ties that laid in the cushion of the case, rembering the importance that these simple-looking, pieces of cloth held. She didn't think that she would be this young to see them again, since she had only seen them just a few years ago. Carefully did she pick up the light blue one and handed the ribbon to her brother, cupping her hands over his as she looked up at him. "You have to make sure that he gets it, Joshua. No matter what, you can't lose this. This one will only work for him, we can't replace it. Do you understand?"

The blonde was startled by her serious words. He knew how much this project meant to her but never would he have guessed it was this serious. Smiling softly, he nodded and squeezed her hands in return. "I promise, little sister." He said before he slipped the encroacher into his pocket and looked at the map on the screen. "He's there, right?"

"It would seem so." Nodded Kammui as she looked up at the screen as well. "You'll find him once the encroacher flashes. It may take a while, but I'm sure you'll be able to find Juhi Fox."

* * *

"Yuu," The brunette gave a mumble in response. Himejima sighed and jabbed his elbow right into his little brother's gut. Yuudai squealed in pain and stirred a laughing commotion from everyone in the section of the train they had taken that morning. "Tat' wouldn' have happened if ya jus' woke up." Said Himehima, earning a glare from Yuudai. "Don' look at me like tat', it's ya own fault for stayin' up so late."

"I couldn't help it." Pouting, Yuudai rubbed his sore side as he sat back on the leather seat, everyone seeming to have forgotten about his shriek just then. "I was just too excited to fall asleep last night, bro."

"All because we're having our first day at a new school today." Himejima yawned and pulled at the collar of his school uniform, not looking as keen as his green-eyed brother did. "I think I'd jus' wanna sleep in today an' start school tomorrow. We jus' moved back from Tokyo a few hours ago anyway."

"I know, but it's still exciting, right?" Laughed Yuudai as he looked out the window and watched as the dark tunnel slowly opened up to a wall of advertisements, many of them specifically featuring gambling and night clubs over in Kabukicho. "I mean, we never lived this close to so many places back in Tokyo. I mean sure, that was fun. It was a lot of fun, but this new place is going to open up new adventures for us, Hime!"

"Ya can have all the adventures you want, I jus' wanna get more sleep." Another yawn was provoked by the dirty-blonde as he and Yuudai lumbered off the train and swam through a sea of people in the station. Once they got onto higher ground, they followed after bits and groups of students that had school uniforms similar to their own; all red and white with yellow ties. "Welp, here's ya first adventure, bro; Lost in a Sea of Red an' White.

"Don't forget yellow!" Himejima did not laugh. Not like Yuudai had expected him to. Reaching the school itself wasn't any trouble. Just a climb up a small hill and a turn around a corner and they were there. The school itself was large and spacious, enough to fit everyone living in the local districts, and it came with its appeal as well. Yuudai especially loved the flowerbeds and statues of tiger-lions in the front, and knowing his older brother, the brunette was sure that his brother appreciated them, too. Yuudai had only just met his half-brother a while ago but judging how muddy his pants were at one point, Yuu was safe to assume that Himejima had a thing for nature.

"Oh, look." Himejima frowned as he saw a black Lexus pull up in the parking lot of the school. Not even did three seconds pass before people were already swarming it to get near the people coming out of it. Yuudai was sure he saw a girl about his age and a man who almost looked too tall to be in high school, his black and red-streaked hair a real eye-catcher. An eye-catcher to the ladies, that is. "Here I thought we weren' gonna ta' have to deal with stereotypes." Grabbing his little brother by the arm, Himejima quickly pulled Yuudai away from the group. Yuu could see that the girl shared similar tastes in hair like the older man., streaks of crimson through her hair as well. "C'mon, lil' bro. This ain' any of our business."

"B-But adventure-!"

"We'll find ya another adventure some place else. Trust me, tat' is a crowd ya don' wanna mix yaself with." Sighing, Himejima continued to pull his struggling brother along. "C'mon, les' jus' go get our classes already!"

Pouting, Yuudai let himself go limp as Himejima carted him away from the crowd that was growing around the fancy car and the red-streaked people. He couldn't say that he was pleased with how his older brother was babying him, but he knew that he and his family were just looking after him, even if he was his father's half-son.

Just a few months ago, his mother had plopped the news onto him like a sack of potatoes. It was either for his sake or her own, but she had somehow been able to use this information to convince his half father, Keisuke, that he would be staying with him for the majority of his school life. Naturally, Yuudai was scared. No, more like he was downright terrified at first. He had no idea that he had another family living on the other side of the world while he had spent most of his days homeschooled in the states. Was their some reason that he didn't know about him? Was it because he was their half-son/brother? Scared as he was, his mother reassured him that Keisuke and his two boys would be happy to have him live with them. And oddly enough, as much as Yuudai wanted to disagree with his mother, she was right. On the first day he had arrived, they greeted him with open arms.

That actually touched him. They had accepted him into their family without a second thought and already were they treating him like family. Yuudai would have cried but he had done plenty of that back in Tokyo and last night. For now, he didn't want to focus on that. He instead wanted to keep to his thoughts about adventure, about discovering new things he had yet to uncover. He was more excited about that than anything.

With that in mind, he picked up his feet and smiled as he followed after his big brother, unaware that just a few miles away, Yoshida had nearly dropped the encroacher as it began to flash faintly.

* * *

 ** _To be continued!_**

 ** _Short, I know, but I wanted to keep this prologue short for the sake of it being just that, a prologue. Plus I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of some of the characters, as well as some little tidbits of information. If you caught them, then you may have just find out what happens next in the story c: I'll remember to give credit to your OCs and my own, as well as explain more about them, until the next chapter. Until then, please submit your character through PM or review and I will notify you as soon as I can. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter!_**

 ** _This is me saying, Peace!_**


End file.
